


Severus in Ink, Portrait

by corvusdraconis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheapo-paper-wtf, Kuretake Sumi Brush Pen, Warmup drawings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvusdraconis/pseuds/corvusdraconis





	Severus in Ink, Portrait




End file.
